


Post-season 6 fic

by fiveysbrokenstar



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Fluff by the end of it, Hurt/Comfort, I Will Go Down With This Ship, Love, M/M, Post Season 6, Relationship(s), SHEITH - Freeform, Season 6 Spoilers, i wrote this to cope with my feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-16
Updated: 2018-06-16
Packaged: 2019-05-23 22:12:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,058
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14942291
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fiveysbrokenstar/pseuds/fiveysbrokenstar





	Post-season 6 fic

        Shiro laid in the healing pod. He was sound asleep, too weak to force himself to be awake. He was weak - though it wasn't his fault. The physical form he had regained was weak, barely alive. He had no choice but to sleep and wait impatiently until he was strong enough to return to his duties. He shifted a bit in the enclosed space, muttering Keith's name into the quiet cargo hold, trying to force himself to stay asleep.

        The lion notified Keith of what was going on, worrying for Shiro's well being. In response, Keith set the autopilot and got out of the pilot's seat, going back into the cargo hold. The door opened silently, allowing Keith access. He surveyed the situation, hesitant to actually do anything for fear of hurting Shiro. He wouldn't be able to do anything to help either. Even if Shiro was in some amount of distress, he wasn't good at comforting people; he never had been. Hesitating for a moment, he reminded himself that this wasn't just anyone and that he had to try, if only because it was Shiro laying there, muttering his name breathlessly. He could take his time, the Black Lion could handle herself for now.  
  
        He took a deep breath and cautiously opened the pod, unsure of if this was the right thing to do. Shiro needed to rest. He shouldn't be bothered. He was hesitant to do anything to try and help. He closed his eyes for a moment, allowing the lion to give him guidance, communicating his worries. The communicator in his helment crackling to life dragged him out of his thoughts. He closed the pod again and stepped out to take the call.

'Keith, something going on with Shiro?' Pidge's voice came over the communicator.

       He assumed the lion had relayed this bit of information to the other paladins, though he wished it wouldn't.

       The others quickly made their presence on the line known with questions of what was going on with the other black paladin. Keith took his time answering them, trying to convey that it was probably nothing and he could handle it himself. As he glanced up, he noticed Krolia giving him an odd look.

'I can handle communications. Get back to him.'

'Thank you.'

       Keith told the others that he would be handing over the communications to Krolia while he tended to Shiro. It was stupid, he probably didn't have to, but he figured that maybe, with any amount of luck, tending to Shiro would give him some peace of mind - some inkling of control over the situation. The door behind him opened silently and he went inside, allowing the cosmic wolf to follow behind him. He took a deep breath and opened the healing pod again.

       Shiro's fevered mumbles seemed to get worse as time past. He was in a cold sweat, fighting back the instinct to scream. He didn't want to risk the pain that would come from from screaming, expressing the fear he felt.

       Keith hesitated again. He knew he wasn't good at this, but he was willing to try and that was the important thing. He placed a hand over Shiro's, gently taking hold of it, resisting the thought of how wreckless this was.

'Ssh... It's alright. You're safe now. I've made sure of that,' he murmured.

       That wasn't just empty reassurances, it was a promise and one that he swore he would keep. He was willing to make sure everything would be alright, even if just for a little while as Shiro's battered body took time to heal. Keith's free hand gently carded through Shiro's hair. Even being so far out of his comfort zone, he was doing his best to help and even then he hoped it was enough.

'I've got you. Trust me, please,' he whispered.

      He'd been the one to figure things out. He was scared even now. He ran to Shiro, wanting to hold him though he knew that wasn't an option at the moment. He fought back tears. This wasn't fair, things shouldn't be happening like this, but they were and he just had to toughen up and rise to the occasion like he was supposed to. It just took a little courage. He watched as Shiro shifted a bit, somewhat unsure of what he was supposed to do.

'I love you. Always will.'

       He didn't quite realize he'd said such a thing, nor did he realize just how much weight those three little words carried. He'd never said them to anyone else. He didn't ever want to. Upon realizing that Shiro was awake, he hesitantly moved away from him.

       Shiro's hand caught Keith's hand. He didn't want to be left alone.

'Stay,' he murmured weakly.

'Alright.'

       Keith's free hand went back to Shiro's hair. He was sure it wasn't doing much, but the other paladin seemed content to enjoy the feeling of his hair being played with. Keith tried not to smile at the thought. He had to admit it was kind of adorable.

      Shiro stared up at him. Somehow he believed that Keith would keep him safe because he was with friends. They had earned his trust. He toyed with Keith's fingers.

'I love you too,' he whispered.

      Keith allowed himself to smile a bit. He would do anything if Shiro only asked though he did have a limit to that. He leaned down and kissed Shiro's forehead.

'You missed,' Shiro joked weakly.

'Have I?'

       Shiro pouted a little, causing Keith to chuckle softly.

       Keith pecked Shiro's lips, allowing his guard to drop for the time being. He was comfortable with doing so.

'Get some rest. We'll talk more when you're up to it.'

'That an order?'

'Maybe.'

'Then will you stay until I'm asleep?'

       Keith thought it over for a moment before nodding. He couldn't imagine leaving at this point. He continued playing with Shiro's hair until he was asleep. Once Shiro was asleep, he closed the healing pod and went back out to the cockpit.

'I can take over communication again.'

        Krolia simply nodded and returned the communication to him.

'Shiro's fine everyone. Let's continue on to Earth,' he tried to sound as official as he could.

       The rest of the team decided not to question it, though they all had their guesses as to what happened.


End file.
